Nobody's Home
by Underground Romance
Summary: As she ran home, Sasuke's taste still in her mouth, she laughed, enjoying her life now, changing so fast that it excited her. Sakura Haruno. At that moment, the name sounded beautiful. AU: A SasukeSakura Twoshot.
1. Hopeless

**Nobody's Home**

* * *

**One:  
**_Hopeless._

"It's hopeless!" She screamed over the loud, thumping music. It drowned out the loud fighting downstairs, only the loud screaming from the Radio hearable. She blocked out the yelling downstairs, the sound so alien it frightened her.

They were never home. They were always gone and she never saw them anymore. And today, when she got home from school, there they were. Of course she was happy, overjoyed even, but then soon enough they began to fight. A horrible fight. And that's when she knew the reason they were never home. The reason she had to come back to an empty house every single day.

"Hopeless." She sobbed, sinking to the floor, slumping against the wall as she cried, her hands clasped over her ears. She didn't know what she was supposed to do anymore. She functioned everyday, despite the bullies that tried to bring her down. But she took it with her head held high, because every day, she told herself she wouldn't fall. Because, she assured herself whenever things got unbearable, they would be home today.

They were.

But it wasn't like what she wanted.

"Please," She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please stop it."

The didn't. They kept at it, until finally she felt something inside her break. Everything she was holding up, everything she was running from. Regret, pain, truth.

She was a broken child. Utterly and completely broken.

She managed to stand on her feet as a soft cry left her lips, right when outside, thunder clapped and her room lit up, reflecting a picture. One taken years ago, still standing on her bed stand, reminding her that it wasn't always like this. It wasn't always so broken.

A picture of a happy family. A mother and father and daughter, holding each other and smiling, a perfect family. A together family.

But now, it's broken. Everything is gone.

She pushed loose hair from her face, stumbling forward and grabbing her shoes, stuffing her feet into them and running downstairs, grabbing her jacket and umbrella from the stand next to the front door.

It was no surprise her screaming parents didn't notice her. She heard them as she slammed the door shut, and as she ran down the street, rain pounding on her trembling form. She shakily opened her umbrella, and slowed to a walk, tilting the black umbrella to cover her, though her pale pink hair was dripping and sticking to her face already, her eyes red from crying so much.

The rain was oddly soothing as it fell onto her, her feet splashing the wet ground as she walked, not knowing where she was going, and not really caring. Anywhere but that broken home would do. Anything but facing the truth.

"Sakura?" A cool voice spoke behind her, causing the pink-haired youth to jump in surprise, spinning around to face the black-haired boy standing behind her in the rain, his black jacket dripping wet, the hood used to cover his head sticking to him.

"Sasuke," She squeaked in surprise upon seeing her crush, sniffing and rubbing her eyes, stepping forward and hastily covering him with her umbrella. "Ah, you'll get sick." She mumbled.

He only turned and stared at her blankly, reaching out his hand, as if to touch her cheek, before jerking it away and stuffing it in his pocket, cheeks flaming pink as he looked away from her. She suddenly felt happier, since he didn't push her umbrella away like she assumed her would.

"I'll walk you home, okay?" She offered. He nodded, and she gently nudged him forward as they walked in the rain, her shoulder brushing his arm every now and then. He didn't seem to notice or mind, but the small touch made her blush in glee, her earlier distress melting away. Because Sasuke always had that effect on her.

They walked in silence, not uttering a word to each other, but the silence wasn't awkward like it usually was, but oddly warm and peaceful. The rain was loud, but Sakura could hear her own beating heart as they walked, her hand shivering from the cold as she held the umbrella high, since Sasuke was taller than her. Her arm began to ache but she didn't show it as they walked, turning a corner towards Sasuke's house.

_Aieee!_ She squeaked mentally in glee. _I get to see Sasuke's house!_

"Sakura," She jumped upon hearing Saskuke speak. "Why were you crying?"

She tuned to him curiously, her pink hair slipping into her face a bit, and she smiled at him shyly.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, why do you care?" She asked, but her voice was full of happiness. He really cared about her? But, Sasuke only frowned, looking bored as he looked away from her, stuffing both hands in his pockets.

"Forget it." He mumbled angrily. "It was just annoying."

Sakura smiled at him, and looked away at the sky, closing her eyes as she answered him softly. "Family problems."

He looked over at her, and then looked away again, expression blank, but eyes telling another story. They walked on in silence for a bit longer, Sakura growing used to it by now, when suddenly, Sasuke spoke again.

"Well," He said gruffly. "Stop crying about it, wimp."

Sakura frowned. "I'm not a wimp! It's some intense stuff."

But Sasuke only smirked. Sakura blinked, then smiled to herself as they walked in more silence, humming softly under her breath as they neared his house. She looked up when he stopped, and scanned his house. It was nice, but very plain. She blinked when he walked on without her, and she scurried after him, putting the umbrella over his head more as they reached his door. She pulled the umbrella away from him and blushed, shifting on her feet as he stared at her with those cold black eyes.

"Um, see you tomorrow, then." She mumbled coyly. He only grunted. She frowned, disappointed, but turned to leave, stepping off his front step, only to feel a cold hand constrict around her upper arm and pull her back, causing her to stumble back, ramming against a hard chest.

"Thank you, Sakura." He mumbled, before releasing her and turning, pushing his door open and disappearing inside. Sakura's green eyes were wide, her face red as she stared after him, flinching when the door shut, but then grinning. She spun around once on her feet, and flicked the umbrella higher over her.

"You're welcome." She said softly, walking off down the streets, smiling to herself the whole time. By the time she reached her house, she built up the self-courage to tell her parents how she felt, and pushed the door open roughly. She stepped in and kicked her shoes off, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack, putting the wet umbrella in the small stand next to the door.

She squeezed water from her hair, and pushed it from her face, taking a sharp intake of breath, before walking towards the kitchen, where they were last. She wasn't too surprise to see they weren't there, but she _was _surprised to find a note stuck to the fridge.

All the time they were never home, not once did they leave a note.

She walked over and pulled it off the fridge, peering down at it and scanning the words, causing tears to fill her eyes. She trembled as she read it, emotion welling in her chest.

_Dear Sakura_, it read. _We're sorry for fighting like that in front of you. We've been having relationship troubles for a while now, but only because we haven tried to solve them. So we decided that as a family, to try harder. We'll be coming home tomorrow when you get back from school, and go out as a family. And this summer, we'll go to the beach. We love you. Mom and Dad. _

"They care," She sobbed, smiling through her tears. "We'll try harder. Definitely."

Maybe it wasn't hopeless after all.

And this time, someone will be home.


	2. Miracle

**Nobody's Home**

* * *

**Two:**

_Miracle._

The next day at school, Sakura had hoped Sasuke would act differently around her, maybe even acknowledge her presence, but alas, he ignored her like always. She tried to talk with him during lunch and passing periods, but he would only give her a cold look, before walking away. Of course, this didn't discourage her one bit.

Especially knowing her parents would be home when she got back from school. This helped her through her day, even when the usual kids shoved her in the hallway, or spit at her during study hall. She ignored them with a smile on her face, and even hummed happily to herself on passing periods. Nothing could bring her down. Not even—

"Sakura!" The familiar up-beat voice called as the pink-haired teenager walked down the front steps from the school, excited to go home for once.

"Naruto." She sighed, not even looking up. She heard his footsteps pounding towards her, and felt his arm pressing against hers as he walked next to her. She smelled his cologne, he was so close, and she rolled her eyes before tilting her head towards him, looking annoyed.

"What?" She asked rudely. The blonde jock just grinned. Sakura had somehow attracted the interest of the dumb blonde-haired Naruto, quarterback of the football team, and quite good at it. Even though Sakura was pronounced as a bully target, Naruto fell for her after an incident a year ago.

It was small, but Naruto had taken it to heart. All Sakura did was call him cute after he tripped over her bag in study hall, and right when he looked at her, he never stopped bothering her. Despite her constant rejections, he never gave up.

"There's a party tonight, at my place, and I wanted you to come." He grinned cheekily, handing her a slip of paper. Sakura eyed it like toxic waste, then looked at Naruto wearily.

"As your date, I assume?" She asked blandly. The blonde laughed, but his cheeks flamed red, and his hand went behind his head; something he did when he was embarrassed, or had been caught.

"Well, yeah." He admitted. Sakura pushed the paper away and shook her head.

"No thanks." She said. "I'll have to pass."

"Awww!" Naruto whined. "Come on, it wont be fun without you. Anyway, I invited everyone in the school, so—"

"Wait," Sakura said sharply, snapping her head up. "Does that mean Sasuke-kun will be there?"

It was perfect. Tonight, at the party, if Sasuke was indeed going, she could properly confess to him (for the fifth time) and hopefully, this time, get a confession in return! Though she couldn't imagine Sasuke going to a jock's party, she heard his cousin was a friend of Naruto's friend, and would go. And Sasuke seemed to be protective of his younger cousin, so he would go as well, right?

"I guess." Naruto said in disdain.

"Alright, I'll go." Sakura said, grabbing the paper and running off. She smiled to herself when she heard Naruto cheering behind her, and her smile grew when she reached her house. She was happy to see both her parent's cars in the driveway and garage, and she had a bounce to her step as she walked up the driveway, and opened the door.

"I'm home!" She called, slipping her bag off and putting it on the chair near the front door, kicking her shoes off and running into the living room. She saw her mother and father on the couch, on opposite ends, but still, both home, as promised.

"Sakura." Her mother said with a smile. "Welcome back."

Sakura nodded, and awkwardly sat between them on the empty spot on the couch, folding her legs and placing both hands in her lap. It took a minute or so for her to realize how awkward the situation was. So, she decided to be the first to speak.

"So, there's this party tonight, at a friends. Can I go?" She asked. Her father frowned, but her mother smiled.

"Sure, Sakura." She said. "Just be back before one."

"A.M.?" Her dad growled, but Sakura was already thanking her mom. Their actual conversation was stiff, but they got a lot off their chests. It turns out her mother felt her dad wasn't into their relationship anymore, and Sakura's dad assumed his mother wasn't into it anymore either. Then Sakura explained how hard it was to come home to an empty house. After dramatic tearful speeches, and a lot of hugging, Sakura decided to get ready for the party.

She didn't dress up too much; just a pink tank top and a black skirt, followed by some cute shoes and a long shower, she was ready. She didn't bother putting on too much makeup; she just smeared some light pink lip gloss on, with some light mascara, and she headed out.

She had a bounce to her step the way there, swinging her dark pink purse by her side as her shoes clapped the ground with each step. She hummed a tune until Naruto's small house came into view. Her expression brightened, and she hurried up the sidewalk, silently praying Sasuke would be there. She paused in front of the door, and politely knocked on it, biting back a nervous laugh when the door opened.

"SAKURA!" Naruto cried in joy, tackling her in a bone-crushing hug. She flailed her arms a bit until he released her, and she shot him an annoyed but amused look.

"Hey, Naruto." She greeted.

"Come on in!" He chirped, leading her in the house. She obediently walked in, her hands clasped behind her back as she looked around the neat house. Which wasn't so neat any more, since one of Naruto's friends Chouji had knocked the punch bowl on the floor and started to slide on it. She laughed as she followed after him, until she reached the kitchen, where she managed to sneak off in the crowd, losing poor oblivious Naruto.

Then she saw her. Sasuke's cousin Jun chatting with Ino, the lead cheerleader and Shikamaru's girlfriend, with Sasuke standing next to her. Jun looked somewhat like Sasuke; with the dark black hair to her chin, and those coal black eyes. She even had his nose and his chin. Bu the difference with Jun was that she was upbeat and always happy. She would go perfect with Naruto…if Naruto didn't hate her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called, walking over casually with a smile. Sasuke looked over, and did Jun, who was still smiling from whatever Ino had said. He quirked his eyebrow, and smirked slightly, nodding his head in her direction. Jun beamed and said hello, and Ino only looked away and started chatting in excitement with Jun.

"Sasuke," Sakura said once she reached his side. He peered down at her coolly in reply. "Hi…I didn't know you'd be here." She said, smiling.

"Oh?" He asked, smirking some more. "That's not what I heard."

_Naruto_…She growled mentally. Outwardly, she blushed sheepishly, and laughed as innocently as she could muster, waving her hand around with a shy smile on. She would bother Naruto about spilling the beans later. For now, she had to get Sasuke alone.

"Hey," She said, lightly nudging his arm. "It's loud in here. Can I talk to you outside?"

He rolled his eyes, but grabbed her arm and dragged her off. Sakura beamed the whole time, and toned it down to a small smile once they left the house, into the backyard. It was mostly just cold grass, a thick gate surrounding it, to prevent any animals to come in. Sasuke wordlessly sat down on the grass, then laid on his back, arms going behind his head. Sakura hastily followed suit, careful not to get too close.

"The stars." She said as she realized how beautiful the sky was, with all those glittering stars in the sky. "I didn't realize how pretty they are."

Sasuke gave her an odd look, but then agreed with a grunt, and also tilted his head back to peer at the sky. Sakura was silent, mentally thinking of a way to confess, showing him she really meant it, and that she really loved him. Finally deciding, she turned towards him, only to be surprised to see he had been staring at her. He looked back at the sky, not even looking startled.

"Sasuke," Sakura said seriously, reaching her hand out and clasping his. He turned towards her, looking bored. "I'm in love with you. I'm not just another girl after your looks. I'm not just a hopeless girl who is taking a crush too seriously. I positively and utterly am head over heels for you, Sasuke Uchiha. And I really mean it. Please return my feelings!" She shouted a bit at the end, face red and eyes closed, head bowed a bit, as if embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Silence. She expected this much.

Sakura opened her eyes and pulled her hand away, emerald eyes locked with his black ones. He stared at her with not emotion on his face, and slowly sat up, and she followed him suit once again, her eyes never leaving his face. After at least two minutes of this silence, she looked away.

"I see." She said quietly, before she stood to her feet. He watched her stand, and she looked down at him, fists clenched and expression bright.

"But don't think I'll give up on you so easily." She said. Sasuke smirked, and that smirk stopped her from going back inside to beat up Naruto.

"I wouldn't want you to." He said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, pulling her to the ground again. She yelped as her butt slammed to the ground, and looked up at him in surprise and confusion, before her mind went blank when he leaned forward and kissed her.

It wasn't what she assumed it would feel like to kiss Sasuke Uchiha. It was oddly soft and hesitant, as if he didn't want to hurt her. She automatically kissed back, her hands tangling in his hair as she breathed in his scent and memorized the way he tasted. But the kiss was short, and he pulled away, Sakura's eyes fluttering open to stare into his dull black eyes.

"Kiss me again." She pleaded softly. He only pressed his lips to hers again, and kissed her rougher this time, his hands wringing her shirt, gathering the fabric in his clutched palms. She closed her eyes again and kissed back, shuddering when his cold hand brushed under her shirt, across her warm skin. His tongue brushed across her bottom lip, and she hastily parted her lips, giving him access. His tongue plunged into her mouth and explored the new territory, and Sakura heard herself moaning oh-so softly in pleasure, having wanted this for so long.

Again, the kiss lasted too shortly, for Sasuke pulled away, eyes opening and lips curving into a smirk. Sakura wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, still breathless from the kiss, and watched Sasuke with wide, wondrous eyes.

"Sorry," He said lowly. "I don't date nerds." Then, still smirking, he pushed himself off the ground and loped into the house, leaving a blushing, utterly confused Sakura.

"Well then." She growled as she stood to her feet. "I'll have to change that."

She grabbed her purse, forgotten on the ground, and swung it over her shoulder before she made her way into the house, managing to dodge Naruto as she ran from the house. As she ran home, Sasuke's taste still in her mouth, she laughed, enjoying her life now, changing so fast that it excited her.

Sakura Haruno.

At that moment, the name sounded beautiful.


End file.
